<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There’s not much Medicine in the Study books by sweaterjunkiee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538980">There’s not much Medicine in the Study books</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterjunkiee/pseuds/sweaterjunkiee'>sweaterjunkiee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But there’s no romance - Freeform, Fluff and a LIGHT dash of angst, Headaches &amp; Migraines, Other, Sickfic, leopika - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterjunkiee/pseuds/sweaterjunkiee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leorio overworks himself into a migraine, and Kurapika’s patience seems to never run thin with the man. </p>
<p>•<br/>This caused Kurapika to bob his head up from his computer screen, to spot Leorio with a palm over one half of his face and one gripping the corner of the desk for practical dear life to keep him upright.</p>
<p>“Leorio! Are you alright?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurapika &amp; Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There’s not much Medicine in the Study books</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Leorio, please, I understand that you don’t need my help but you look like you’ve just been blinded!”</p>
<p>Kurapika was pleading with his friend at this point.<br/>
Of course, Kurapika knew full well Leorio was quite a master at his crafts, but it came with countless downsides and constant over-stressing and bad side effects due to chronic sleep deprivation.</p>
<p>“I’m fuh… fuck. Fine. I’m fine—fine. I’m fine.” Kurapika could almost hear the sound of his friend’s hand brush against the side of his temple with how silent it was in the room. It was the tension, the atmosphere felt like it was seconds from tearing apart with all the worry Kurapika was carrying with him.</p>
<p>“You’re always so open to taking a rest now! There’s nothing more you have to do but just sit down.”<br/>
“You’re going to hit your head,” Kurapika was more than right.<br/>
Ever since the two had gotten closer, Leorio’s overworking habits had clearly nibbled down to just the occasional bite.<br/>
It was beyond the blonde as to why he suddenly completely refused to, when he so obviously needed to.</p>
<p>Leorio had always mentioned how pacing around the room— in his study hall, in his room, and things of that manner had helped him focus.<br/>
However, he could barely hold the book groped in his trembling palm open, and his eyes looked seconds to breaking out in a series of colors.</p>
<p>Though Kurapika was only paying a slice of attention to the man (Clearly, whatever the hell he wanted to do was way more important than contributing to something that could help him in the long run. He knew he was stubborn.<br/>
But luckily, not as much as Gon. He was easy to break when things got obvious.) </p>
<p>“You’re alway… always being such a parent, Kuh… Kurapika.”<br/>
“Fuck. Shit,”<br/>
His senses seemed to snap back as the sound of a partially ear chilling tear of a page knocked its way into the air, and the sound of the spine of the book thudding a few times against the ground.</p>
<p>This caused Kurapika to bob his head up from his computer screen, to spot Leorio with a palm over one half of his face and one gripping the corner of the desk for practical dear life to keep him upright.<br/>
“Leorio! Are you alright?”</p>
<p>Bouncing up off of his bed, he immediately rushed to his friend’s side to support him with as much weight as he could.<br/>
Leorio wasn’t all that heavy- the man’s body mass was thin, as all of his limbs were lanky and the only thing that was of great cause of his weight was the muscle in his upper torso. It was quite impressive.</p>
<p>“Y… Yeah, K. S’fine. Let … me go, I’m fine!” He grunted his words, slurring some together. </p>
<p>“It’s a migraine, isn’t it?”<br/>
“You’re poorly coordinated. You can’t stand any longer, please let me help.” </p>
<p>“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, KURAPIKA!” </p>
<p>In a burst of irritability, Leorio forcefully shoved the man with half of his elbow away from him.<br/>
It was rather bellicose, how yet his trembling frame seemed to show all signs of it.<br/>
Kurapika stumbled on his feet, keeping himself as balanced as he could. He had put himself in a fighting stance, one arm locked out in front of him, just in case.<br/>
That, especially, wasn't like him at all.</p>
<p>“I’m fine. I’m fine, fucking… hell. Please—“ His voice was breaking, and the gritted hand over his face seemed to grow rapidly in tension as the wrinkles around his fingers proved so.<br/>
Kurapika’s defensive posing seemed to oblige as it lightened up, and that’s when he realized there were a few problems with the room.</p>
<p>The room tapered out into a little hall where the bathroom and exit door stood idly, and the light switch positioned between them had two slots.<br/>
He flicked both of them in opposite directions, and noticed that the lights went out and the ceiling fan slowly began its venture in spinning gently in a circular motion.<br/>
“It’s a migraine, Leorio. Here.” He kept his voice gentle as he walked towards the shaking man, hearing the strain in his vocal chords as he halted his breath in pain.</p>
<p>He knew that the pain was most likely making him prone to outbursts, and as horrible as he felt for his friend, he had to stay patient.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. The lights are out, you can take your hand off of your face.”<br/>
Leorio, though he was vulnerable at will sometimes, (keyword sometimes,) he absolutely hated it when he would be forced to. </p>
<p>Especially Kurapika seeing him like this. He knew he was quite skilled at putting off things until the very last minute, but something about this pain made it so hard to focus on anything that even pacing and attempting to study felt like hell on earth.<br/>
And he hated it. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” He choked out, the glistening tears in his eyes as clear as day to Kurapika.<br/>
“I can’t— hhk— take this,” </p>
<p>“I know, I know. It hurts. I can attempt to find you some medicine— I don’t know many people on this ship, but I’m sure somebody is bound to have some.” He kept his voice low and as clear as he could, taking Leorio’s shaking hands in his own.</p>
<p>“It’s okay to take a break when you need it. You’re stressing yourself out with a lot right now.”</p>
<p>“Please let me take care of you, Leorio. It’s the least I could do for you.”</p>
<p>He didn’t fully understand all of Leorio’s thoughts as he spoke; he knew that with both his doctoring studies and the pressure of passing the Hunter Exam were probably burdening him alive, and all of it seemed to become physical at the turning point.<br/>
Before any could slip past his eyes, Leorio blinked back the proof and gently brushed his palm over his face again.<br/>
“I’m sorry, Kurapika.”</p>
<p>“It’s alright, I promise. I just want to help so you can be ready for the next phase.”<br/>
“As much as I wouldn’t admit it willingly most of the time,” Kurapika trailed off, exposing his clenched teeth of pondering, before continuing— “I really do worry about you a lot.”</p>
<p>He assisted Leorio in advancing towards his bed, and when he finally sat down for the first time in what felt like hours, the weakness he was trying so hard to border up broke back out, and he slipped under the covers in a feverish haze.</p>
<p>Kurapika took a brief second to peel the sweat glossed glasses threatening to slip off the bridge of his nose, and gently nestled them into his pants pocket. He’d hand-wash them himself so when Leorio felt a little less under the weather, he could give them back clear.</p>
<p>Deep down, he knew he didn’t really need to since Leorio didn’t use them to see, but if he wanted Leorio to feel more comfortable with him— he’d be willing to do some gestures to show it.<br/>
It was quite surprising how he had managed to keep himself conscious for such an extended amount of time, as the next moment he turned his head he noticed Leorio was knocked out asleep.<br/>
(Maybe I should take off his jacket for him.)</p>
<p>Walking back over to the side of his bed, he propped up Leorio’s rather heavy relaxed body, (Of course, he wasn’t lucidly assisting the other man with keeping him upright— he seemed knocked out.) And began to unbutton the front of his rather bright blue jacket.</p>
<p>“That’s it,” He whispered to himself as he steadily slipped his slender arms from the heavy coat, noticing the sweat stains from where his undershirt button-up seemed to fold against his skin due to how tight his belt was, and his warm forehead.</p>
<p>He decided ultimately, that he’d wash the jacket too.<br/>
Part of him wished he could do more; he knew he didn’t exactly know the man all that well besides some simple observations- they had only been friends for a little while, meeting on the ship to the hunter exam; mostly arguing over simple, petty things— but maybe… he could try, key word try, and build some sort of friendship with the man.</p>
<p>He had a strangely comforting aura to him, and being around him was the safest he had felt in quite a long time.<br/>
He would never admit that audibly, of course, but maybe Leorio knew it too, deep down. </p>
<p>He smiled.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>